Legend of Zelda: The Fallen Kingdom
by Gabrium
Summary: Hyrule has fallen centuries ago when Ganon attacked. Since then villages of the survivors has been made all over the land, hiding from monsters. In the villages, most do not believe in a hero. (Female Link story)
1. Chapter 1

There are legends telling of a hero who takes down Ganon and saves the royal family. That the hero can weld a very powerful sword, known for taking down evil. He is said to be strong enough to lift up rocks three times his size. He is said to fly without wings. It is said he will save us.

But... That hero, does not exist. If he did exist, we would have never seen this despair or felt this pain. We would have never seen kingdoms fall around us.

Ganon took over hundreds of years ago. He put the royal family in a deep sleep, never to wake. Ganon was also stopped by this though. The slumbering royal family made a wall that he can not pass but he can still give commands through. I heard it was made by Princess Zelda.

In fear of Ganon, everyone ran and left the kingdom behind. Little tribes formed where they believe they could not be found by the monsters. Some were killed, some made it all of these years. That where you will find us.

My name is Link. The guy, who is always beside me, is my big brother. His name is Koma. He is the one telling me about the legends. Our tribe is called Payaki. We are just north of the Zora kingdom and way east of the castle, or what is left of it anyways.

Koma trains to be a swordsman as I work on the farm with Fro and Tink. Most tribe members frown down on me for being a female working on the farm but that is that. Koma ends whatever happens after frowns and no one else would like to work on the farm with those two.

Sometimes, Koma trains me at night. I found that holding a sword felt natural for me. The shield was perfect and useful also. I feel like someone else as I hold that sword and shield in the dead of night. Koma would be so happy of me at those times.

In our tribe, once a male reaches the age seventeen, they must go out into the woods and look for a weapon. After finding the weapon, I was told, they must try to free it and use it. This has been carried on throughout the ages and yet nothing has happened. No one has ever came back with that weapon.

Another age to worry about is eighteen. We send everyone out at that age to go see Ganon and to understand the world. It is a nightmare to think about but everyone has to go and do it. Everyone… Koma turned eighteen today and he still isn't back yet.

He promised next week to bring me to the forest for my seventeen birthday. I want to see the sword myself and have him there to mess around with. I truly wanted to try and pull the sword out for fun.

He promised me, he would be back before night fell. Now the sun is coming up over the Zora's water and the cuccos are calling for their morning feed


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as noon hit, I decided to talk with the tribe's elders. Most ignored me as I ask and plead for answers. Some just do not notice my waving hands and my worried face. Finally someone noticed me. To bad for me, it was the tribe's leader.

"You wish to leave the tribe to find your brother?" The elder vai asked me. She waves her cane at me as I nod. "I never heard of someone wanting to go out. Nevertheless, wanting to go out looking for something. You must be a very silly vai."

I sigh and shake my head. "You must understand. He is the only person I have left." I sign to her quickly. "I have to find him. Even if it may hurt me, I have to." I slowly lower my hands as she turns around to go back inside her house.

"Find yourself a shield, a sword, and a horse. Once you have all three of those, come see me." The elder chuckles. "Find all those and prove you can use them." Then she slams her door shut in my face.

The first two should be easy. I know where to find those and how to use them. I know where to find a horse but I just never rode a horse before. I should worry about the shield and sword first though.

I may need to get some more money before I get anywhere. I saw yesterday the sword was forty rupees and I only have twenty on me right now. The shield above the fireplace should work. So no rupees for that. I think if I give the voes at the farm twenty, they can teach me how to ride a horse. That is about sixty rupees.

I begin to pull my hip length hair into a bun as I think. I could as the people for jobs to get more money. I could sneak into the money room to take a few but my moral code finds it wrong. I could smash some pots in my house. Koma hides rupees from me when something interesting comes in. He just doesn't hide them well enough.

I smirk and rush back home. Pots cover the walls of our small hut. The house splits into three rooms; my room, Koma's, and the living room. The living room has most of the pots but the one with the most money is in Koma's room. My room has no pots and my twenty in chest.

I'm sorry Koma. Your beautiful pots are being broken.

I repeatedly pick up pots and smash them on the ground. My hands could not fit into the pots and I was getting upset before I smashed one. I wonder how he got the rupees into the pots to begin with. I find myself smiling as I smash the pots over and over.

After getting everything together, I found myself with only thirty rupees and my shield. I guess I can talk to the voes about the horse. Maybe Fro and Tink would give me a discount for willing to work with them and doing most of their work. I could promise to stay after and close up today.

Sighing, I go back to the sword. Forty rupees are needed. I cannot find a way without letting people know I need money now. I can find some people willing to fork over a few. Kia with her pigs, Ola with the grass, and Py with his cuccos. What I normally do when I am low on cash.

I hook the shield to my back before dumping the rupees in my money bag on my hip. I guess I am going to do a few dirty jobs before I can find you bro. Hope you can wait a bit.


End file.
